1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display having improved visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a plurality of light emitting diodes each having a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. An exciton is formed by combining holes and electrons inside the organic light emitting layer, and light is emitted by energy generated when the excitons fall from an excited state to a ground state, whereby the organic light emitting diode display forms an image.
Accordingly, an organic light emitting diode display is self-emissive, and can be reduced in thickness and weight because a separate light source is not required. The organic light emitting diode display, furthermore, has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high-luminance, and rapid response time. Due to such high-quality characteristics, the OLED has drawn attention as a next generation display device for a portable electronic device.
Generally, one or more of the hole injection electrodes and the electron injection electrodes and various other metal wires of the organic light emitting diode display reflect external light. Due to such external light reflection, the organic light emitting diode display has a problem in that visibility deteriorates because of poor black representation and contrast.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.